As Long As It Takes
by FutureMrs.Styles1D
Summary: Odin will do everything in his power to separate Thor and Jane so he decided to erase their memories to end their love, levaing them so far away from each other. But what will happen when Thor and Jane meet again? And most importantly, fall in love once more.
1. Chapter 1 I Will Find You

Since Odin didn't allow Thor to be with his mortal love Jane Foster, Thor decided to do something about the matter, he had asked Heimdall a great favor, Heimdall accepted knowing the great and pure love his prince was feeling for that mortal, Thor had asked to keep it a secret, he would be seeing Jane hidden from his father, there was no way he was leaving his Jane so he made that choice, even if it wasn't wise it was their only way out.

He arrived to Earth, his beautiful Jane was watching the stars as usual, he didn't even know what this woman has done to him, he's drooling for her; when she saw him she hugged him tightly.

"Thor, what did your father say?" She asked hoping for good news.

"He said I could not see you anymore, but I will never be parted from you again, I couldn't breathe without you, I told Heimdall not to tell anyone and I will be coming as much as I can to see you" He said with a sad smile.

"Thor, that will be too dangerous for you, I could not obligate you to do that, I'm sorry" She said as a tear streamed down her cheek, he immediately brushed it away and replied.

"Of course I will take the risk, whether you accept it or not"

"Thor, what if your father caght us, he would punish you, it's better for you to stay away from me"

"I will never do that, and I'd rather suffer any punishment than to be parted from you"

"Are you sure about this?" She asked worried, knowing Thor was stubborn and would not give up.

"Completely, I've never been surer in my life"

Thor was back on Asgard after spending the night with his beloved and true love. The months passed quickly by and Thor continued seeing Jane. Heimdall kept his promise not to tell The King but he was getting his own conclusions of where his son were in those times of absence.

"Heimdall, to Midgard now!" The King demanded and The Guardian just nodded. He arrived to Jane Foster's house and found Thor and Jane kissing passionately, he cleared his throat and they instantly pulled away from each other.

"I expected to find you like this, son" Odin said with sarcasm.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Thor demanded, shielding Jane with his body and hammer, scared of what his father was capable of.

"Thor, son of Odin, as a punishment for overruling my orders and seeing this mortal, you shall have no memory of Asgard, you will not remember me, nor her, nor any of your friends nor nothing, and she will not remember you either, everyone who knows you will not remember you, you will live as a mortal until then" The Allfather took off his power and weapon.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Thor asked expecting a rational answer, with a shocked face.

"I have nothing to answer to, may this powerful spell be it!"

"I LOVE YOU JANE, I WILL FIND YOU, AS LONG AS IT TAKES, I SWEAR IT WITH MY WORD" Thor yelled as a tornado was trapping them.

"I LOVE YOU TOO THOR, I HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN SOMEDAY!" She yelled, crying. Then everything went black, all their good memories and romantic moments together were vanished.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting You Again

Six years later...

Thor was walking through the streets of New York, lost in his thoughts, he had recently come from Australia to finish his degree as a lawyer, he had his headphones on, his long silky blonde hair was flying as he walked, completely distracted from the rest of the world when he crashed against a young woman as her things fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry miss, I was a fool and I didn't see you coming" He picked up her books and gave them back to her.

"No, I'm sorry, I was all distracted and I should be focused on the way, sorry" Then he looked at her face and his vision went giddy, she was a little angel, her beautiful shining brown eyes, her long straight brown hair, her incredible beauty.

"It was my faul, I insist" He said and smiled at her and she just blushed; oh god, he loved that slight color pink on her cheeks.

"Well, thank you" She got shyer.

"If it's not a bother, what's your name miss?" He asked.

"My name is Jane"

"What a beautiful name, my name is Thor by the way" He said and they shook hands. He kissed her knuckles and she giggled and blushed.

"A pleasure to meet you Thor, I'm sorry but I've gotta go" She said.

"Would you mind if I asked you to stop by for a coffee, to fix the damage I have done today" He said politely.

"Look, I have a lot of work to do, I'm finishing my degree as an astrophysicist so..." He interrupted her.

"It will be a short time, I give you my word" He said seriously.

"You put things difficult, don't you? Okay but just one coffee" They walked a few blocks away and arrived to the cafeteria and took a seat. He asked for a cappuccino and she ordered it too.

"So, where are you from?" He asked trying to break the awkward silence between the two of them.

"I'm from Chicago but I'm here finishing my degree" She said.

"What a coincidence! I am here finishing my degree as well, you said you were a scientist right?" He asked.

"Yes, I am, now let's talk about you, where do you come from and what do you do? You're not from here right? You have a cute accent" She said.

"Does it really look cute to you?" He asked mischievously and she blushed.

"I was just saying, whatever, you didn't answer my questions" She said trying to avoid their current conversation.

"Right; I'm from Australia, I'm here finishing my last degree as a lawyer and I do have an australian cute accent" He joked about the last part and she nodded, taking a sip of her coffee.

"And what were you listening to when whe crashed?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, I listen to different kinds of music, I like rock, pop, hip-hop, rap, but my favorite kind of music is electronic music" He concluded.

"It is my favorite kind of music too" She said enthusiastically.

"Well, it seems like we have a lot of things in common" He said and smiled.

"I think we do" She said.

"You're the first pretty girl I meet here in this country, you know?"

"That's good, your parents must miss you" She said and he just lowered his face with sadness.

"My parents died six years ago in a car accident, along with my younguer brother" He said with a sad tone.

"I'm sorry, my parents died too, I was an only child and I have been on my own all these years" She said.

"Another thing we have in common right?" He asked with a smile.

"I guess so"

"Would you mind if I asked for your cell phone number?" He asked shyly.

"Of course not Thor, here" She handed him a little paper.

"Thanks" He said.

"You're welcome, bye Thor" She said and he just stood there, blinded by her.

"Bye Jane" He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3 Fluttering Feelings

Thor was wandering back and forth in his apartment, thinking about that special moment, maybe it was fate.

_Oh god, that angelic face, those shining brown eyes, that tender smile, that long light brown hair, that look of shyness and innocence in her eyes, what has this woman done to me? She has put my world backwards, is it love at first sight? I'm so confused, this is the first time I have felt this feeling in my heart, like it is swelling with joy, butterflies flying in my stomach, babbling in front of her, what am I? I look like a teenager who has lost his guts to talk to a girl, I feel deeply I know her from somewhere else but I can't remember, maybe I'm imaging things, perhaps I'm in love? I will call her and invite her to a date, she will be my girlfriend today, and one day she will be my wife, wait, why am I rushing everything like that? ohh what have I gotten myself into? I'm in fucking love, but it feels so nice, but what if she thinks I'm a loser? Either way I don't give a shit about what she thinks after she says yes to me._ Thor wondered interminable in his mind, he was actually falling for that girl, even if he wanted to deny it, it would be too obvious. Then he lost his patience and grabbed his cell phone.

Meanwhile...

"I can't stop thinking about him Darce, his beautiful smile, his long blonde hair, his stunning blue eyes, his perfect and white teeth, his cute beard, his strong arms, it's like if I met him somewhere else before" Jane said soundly in love.

"Okay, you need to relax and focus, you better control yourself when he calls you because if he asked your number that means he's going to call, secondly, you need to dress up correctly, as a lady, if he invites you somewhere" Then the phone rang and Jane jumped.

"Look, it's him!" She said with excitement.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Jane, this is Thor_"

"Hi Thor, how are you?"

"_Very well, but I wanted to ask you if you would want to come with me for dinner tonight?_"

"I don't have work to do and my day is basically off so... yes I'd love to, where are you taking me?"

"_It's a surprise, I will pick you up at seven, alright?_"

"Yes, I will be waiting"

"_Good, see you then_"

"Bye" She hung up the phone and ran to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

Meanwhile...

He stepped out of her house and rang the doorbell, he was dressed all elegant in a black suit, with white shirt underneath, red tie and elegant pants and shoes. She opened the door and he felt in heaven. She was wearing a dark blue knee-length dress, with silver heels and some jewelry, her hair was loose, her smile blinding him again.

"Wow... Jane you look... stunning"

"You think so?"

"Absolutely, I'd say one hundred percent sure" He qualified and kissed her knuckles, she blushed and let out a girlish giggle.

"Shall we go?" He offered his arm as she entwined her arm around his.

"Yes, we shall"

They went to his car, a red convertible chevrolet corvette.

"Is this your car?" She asked amused.

"Yes, do you like it?"

"Are you kidding me?" She said and he smiled. He opened her door politely, once in the car he drove and arrived to a pretty good-looking restaurant, it seemed very expensive actually.

"Thor, may I ask how did you pay all this?" She asked.

"Well, things are going excellent with my career and I have earned a lot of money recently"

"I would say lots of money" She said and he laughed.

"Perhaps"

They ate lobster along with other luxurious foods, and toasted with some champagne.

"I toast for meeting such a pretty and smart girl" He said.

"And I toast for meeting such a handsome, gentleman and sweet man" She smiled and blushed.

"Jane?"

"Umm?"

"I've been wondering if you... if you'd like to be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously.

"But I only met you yesterday, I need to get to know you more, don't you think?" She said confused.

"Please, be my girlfriend, I like you deeply since I saw that angelic face of yours"

"I feel the same Thor, okay, I will be your girlfriend" She said firmly.

"Really?"

"Absolutely" They leaned their heads and kissed, their lips burning against each other's.

They went back to his car, after Thor's offer Jane drank a significantly amount of wine, martini, champagne and vodka, she was extremely drunk. She fell asleep in the half of the way home, he shook her a little to wake her up.

"Jane, Jane it's time to wake up, you're home"

"Umm" She groaned and he had to carry her inside and laid her on bed.

"I love you Thor" She mumbled in her dream.

"I love you too Jane" He kissed her forehead and left.


	4. Chapter 4 The Avengers Toast Together

Three months later...

"Are you sure your friends will like me?" Jane asked.

"Of course, they're not the judging type"

"If you say so"

They arrived to a luxurious building and Jane gasped.

"Where are we going Thor?"

"To my friends house"

"But we're going to Stark Tower"

"Exactly, Anthony is one of my best friends"

"Are you joking right?"

"Why would I?"

"Because Tony Stark is the most famous guy in the world, with his Iron Man Suit"

"Yeah, I know, and wait to meet my best friend Steve"

"Steve? As in Steve Rogers, Captain America?"

"The one and only"

"Thor, how do you know these guys? They're the world's greatest celebrities" She asked shocked.

"I don't know, I'm their friend since long ago"

"Do you happen to know Bruce Banner, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because all The Avengers are your friends, are you sure you weren't one of them?"

"No that I remember"

"Alright"

When they arrived to the lobby a strange voice spoke.

"Good evening Mr Odinson and Ms Foster; Mr Stark, Mr Rogers, Mr Barton, Mr Banner and Ms Romanoff are waiting for you on the party floor"

"Hello Jarvis, take us there then" Thor said and the elevator ascended, then about twenty more floors the door opened.

"Look who arrived! Welcome back Point Break!" Tony greeted Thor.

"Is this the pretty lady you said you were bringing around?" Tony asked.

"Tony Stark, though you can call me Tony; a pleasure to meet you" Tony said.

"A pleasure too" Jane said shyly. Thor walked away and hugged another blonde guy.

"Steve! Man, a bird told me you proposed, that's a great step! I'm a little hurt you didn't tell me but congratulations anyway!" Thor hugged him tightly, he was very enthusiastic.

"Yeah, I did, and Maria said yes so we're engaged! I was planning on telling you but someone's big mouth didn't stay shut" Steve glared at Tony who looked away.

"It's okay, I don't mind"

"I was going to ask you to be my best man, will you?" Steve asked to Thor which's face lighted up and lifted Steve in a hug.

"Of course I will my friend!"

"You're pretty strong to be human Thor" Steve said while being crushed by Thor.

"Sorry, Steve this is my girlfriend Jane Foster, Jane Foster this is Steve Rogers, he's like a brother to me" Thor presented them.

"I finally meet you, Thor hasn't stop talking about you every time we see each other, he's in heaven when he does" Steve shook her hand.

"Is that so?" Jane asked mischievously and Thor blushed and nodded.

"This is Clint Barton, Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff, guys this is my girlfriend Jane Foster" Thor presented them and they got to know each other. They ate, they danced, they drank, they joked and they had fun.

"I toast to this family, to The Avengers, to Thor and Jane, even if they don't possess any powers, they're officially part of us, our team, our family, to The Avengers!" Tony cheered.

"To The Avengers!" They raised their cups and said in unison.


	5. Chapter 5 Birthday Surprise

Two years later...

It was Jane's twenty eighth birthday and Thor was in the jewelry store, buying her birthday present, which was a shocking surprise.

"May I help you sir?" The salesman said.

"Yes, can you show me the engagement rings?" Thor asked.

"So the proposal uh? Right this way" The man pointed to the glass on the other side. Thor looked all of them and one caught his attention, it was perfect for her.

"That one" Thor pointed to a beautiful silver ring with a shappire in the middle and little diamonds around it.

"That one will coast 50.000$" The man said.

"I will take it" Thor said without doubts and pulled out a bundle of bills.

"She must be so important to you" The man smiled incredulously.

"Yeah, she is, she means my entire world"

"I can see that" He gave Thor the ring inside a velvet box.

"Well then, thank you" Thor said and got out of the jewelry store, planning his speech as he walked and checking in his mind about everything which had to be perfect and special.

At night...

Jane was dressed and waiting for Thor, Darcy was with her and the wait was killing her, she had jumped into conclusions.

"What if he forgot Darcy?"

"Jane, he would not do that, it's Thor we're talking about, don't you know him? He's a man of a different kind, you're lucky to have a guy so truthful"

"But what if he forgot? I didn't even get a cake for trusting him"

"Calm down Jane, he might be coming right now" Then a car was waiting outside, Thor's car.

"I told you so" Darcy said.

"Shut up and let's go"

"Happy birthday my love" Thor kissed Jane's cheek.

"Hi honey" She replied.

"And hello Darcy"

"Hi Big Guy"

Thor speeded up his car and headed to Manhattan.

"Thor, I thought we were going to your appartment" Jane said.

"I kind of changed the plans, but you will love it"

"If you say so"

They arrived to a beautiful and extremely big mansion, with a beautiful garden in the front, a large garage and a stunning pool in the yard, it even had palms around the pool, decorated as a little beach.

"Thor whose is this house? Did Steve buy a new one?" Jane asked and Thor chuckled.

"No, this is our new house Jane, one of your birthday gifts, we've been dating for a while so I bought it so we could move in together" She was speechless.

"But-but... Where did you get the money from? And don't tell me it's your career because this is too much"

"I didn't want you to believe I was a lazy guy but my family was rich, so when they died it was passed to me, you don't like it right?" He lowered his face in disappointment.

"I love it, I just wanted you to be honest"

"Well, how about we go to find the other gifts?" He proposed.

"Are there more than this big one?" She asked surprised.

"Aye"

They entered their new house and Jane was amazed. Darcy and The Avengers were inside, they had become very close friends to Jane since Thor presented them.

"And the birthday girl finally arrives!" Tony greeted her with a friendly hug and gave her a wrapped box.

"Here's Pepper's gift, she had the flu and couldn't come, she sent her congratulations though"

"Thank you Tony, and tell her I hope she gets better"

"I will, I was already fogetting, that's my gift, I assure you is the coolest one" He pointed to the big box in the corner.

"Thank you again Tony"

"Not a bother" He replied.

"Here's mine and Maria's, she had an important mission but told me to congratulate you" Steve handed her two wrapped boxes.

"Thank you Steve"

"You're welcome ma'am, you're like a sister to me"

"Here you go scientist girl" Clint said and gave her a little box.

"And this is mine" Natasha handed her another box.

"Don't forget about me" Bruce said and gave her a gift.

"Thank you so much guys, this means a lot to me"

"Aren't you forgetting about me, are you?" Darcy handed her a small box.

"What's in there?" Jane raised and eyebrow.

"You will find out when you and Blondie are alone" She chuckled and Jane shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"The only one left is mine" Thor said smiling nervously.

"Here's the cake" Thor carried a big cake and Jane gasped, it was a beautiful and huge chocolate cake with strawberries and cream, Jane's favorite flavor, with a bright candle in the middle.

"Thor, this is incredible, I love you, this is my best birthday ever!" Jane was in awe with everything.

"And it gets better, there's one more gift, the most important one" He knelt and pulled a small box away from his pocket.

"Jane Foster, you've got me dreaming like a fool since the day I saw your spectacular face, I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" He said and Jane was speechless, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Yes, of course I will marry you!" She said and jumped into his strong arms and gave him a passionate kiss. He slid the ring on her finger and it fit perfectly. Everyone clapped and shouted in cheers.

"I love you Jane, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me" He said breathlessly from their kiss.

"I love you too Thor, and I'd say the same about you" She said and they kissed again. When everyone left, they stayed alone in their new home, opening the presents.

"This one is Tony's, it's truly heavy" He said and gave it to her, she unwrapped it and screamed with excitement.

"This is a modern and ultimate telescope made personally by Tony"

"Well Steve's is a french perfume, Clint's are gold earrings with little diamonds, Pepper's is a luxurious purse, Natasha's is a gold bracelet with emeralds, Maria's is a necklace with a ruby, and the last and expected one, Darcy's" Thor said and laughed and Jane frowned. Jane proceeded to unwrap it up and her face went red.

"Oh my god!" Jane said with wide eyes.

"What is it?"

"Condoms and birth control pills, look, a little note" Jane picked it up and read: _I hope you liked my gift, I wish you spend an amazing and wild night with The Big Guy, he must have a big package down there so I know you will; with love Darcy._

"She's so crazy" Jane shook her head.

"I think she had a very good idea" He said mischievously.

"I guess so" She answered as he carried her fiancé to their new room and new bed, yet to be used, which will not be useless anymore.


	6. Chapter 6 A Tragic Bachelor Party

Four months later...

Thor was getting ready to depart with his friends for his bachelor party, it was od course Tony's idea, he put on a long-sleeve dark blue shirt and jeans, he looked quite handsome. Then a car was heard outside.

"Jane, I'm leaving, see you later my love" Thor said.

"Wait" She got out from nowhere and started to finish his tie.

"Don't try to kill or get yourself killed tonight with that outfit of yours, you look like a lady killer" Jane warned him.

"You have no need to worry about that, the only woman I am and I will always be with, it's you" Thor reassured her.

"I hope so" Jane said.

"Would you really doubt me Jane?" He said offended.

"No, but so you be warned already"

"Jane, I love you, we're getting married and I would never cheat on you, no matter what, I'm just going because my friends were insistent, it is just a club with a few women"

"A few women can make a difference"

"Jane, please trust me, if you can't trust me then how are we supposed to get married and spend our lifetime together? Besides you're going to a different club with your friends and I don't mind because I trust you, I know there will be men there and it makes me terribly jealous but I trust you, that's what only matter"

"Of course I trust you silly, it's just natural to be jealous when such a handsome man like you, go out with a group of men to a stripper club" Jane confessed.

"I will enjoy the party without women on top of me, okay?"

"Okay, I love you"

"So do I" She kissed his cheek.

"I've got to go, they're waiting for me"

"Then go, see you later" Thor left and headed to the car outside.

"Hey Point Break! Ready to rock the world?" Tony asked.

"I will go just because you asked me to, I'm mostly in the mood to spend the night with my fiancé"

"Come on, don't be such a party pooper, enjoy your last party as a bachelor man"

"If you say so Anthony"

"Do you know where the girls are going?" Thor asked.

"They refused to tell us" Clint said.

"Well, Maria gave me a clue, but it is a difficult one since where they went there are a lot of clubs" Steve said.

"Don't worry Thor, Jane is fine" Bruce said.

They arrived to a luxurious club with lots of prostitutes and whores, Thor was becoming uncomfortable with each passing step. They sat in the bar.

"Three shots of whiskey for the gentleman and a martini for me, please" Tony ordered as the bartender prepared their drinks and they started to drink. After hours of drinking, Steve, Thor, Clint and Tony were all drunk, Bruce didn't drink because the other guy could come out, then two women got closer to Thor.

Meanwhile...

"Come on Jane, let the guy be" Darcy said.

"I have a bad feeling Darce"

"Stop worrying about him Jane, you know Thor, he's a gentleman and he respects you and most important, he loves you" Maria said.

"I guess it's nothing"

"The only one to worry about is Tony, really, I don't know what to do with him sometimes" Pepper said.

"I'll call him to see if he's having fun" Jane said and dialed Thor's number but he didn't answer his phone.

"That's weird, Thor always answer his phone and mostly if it's me"

"The music must be loud and very noisy, that's maybe why he's not answering, relax Jane" Darcy said.

"You know what? I'm going there" Jane stormed off and left them behind.

"Jane, wait up!"

The boys party...

"Such a handsome guy like you should not be alone" One of the whores said.

"I'm surry but I'm engaged, this is my bachelor party and I only came for my friends"

"Lucky girl to have you, I'd give anything for a man like you" He ignored them but they took him away and started to dance with him, then they got closer to him and before he even realized what was going on, one of them pulled him into a passionate kiss, her tongue licking his lips, he tried to pull her away and broke the kiss when he saw Jane quitely watching with tears in her eyes, his eyes widened.

"Jane, I-I swear it's not what it looks like" Thor nervously explained.

"If it isn't, then what is it?" She said.

"I was distracted and..."

"Oh, so you were distracted dancing around them and putting your tongue inside her mouth?" Jane demanded.

"Jane, it was a misunderstanding I..."

"You what Thor? YOU WHAT? I TRUSTED YOU AND THEN I FIND YOU HERE WITH YOUR TONGUE TANGLED BETWEEN A WHORE'S TONGUE! IS THIS HOW YOU EXPECT ME TO REACT OR SHOULD I RELAX?!" She yelled letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Jane plese let me explain"

"I don't want your damned explanation Thor, this is over" She said with a calmer voice, taking off her engagement ring and placing it in his hand. His heart flinched as he heard Jane's words, was it really over for a stupid and meaningless night? He thought the worst, he wanted to pull out his head for being so stupid, he left himself be tamed.

"Don't say that Jane, I beg you, don't leave me, I love you, you're the only family I have" He was at the verge of tears, his deep voice trembling with fear.

"It's too late for apologies Thor" She said and ran off, by seeing this Thor fell to his knees and tears rolled down his face, then a thunderous pain flinched in his heart, it was too much, his heart pulsated faster and stronger, he held his left side, the pain grew and everything went black.

"THOOOOOOR!"

Meanwhile...

Jane was crying uncontrallably, she felt so betrayed, with her head buried in her pillow when her phone rang.

"Jane, this is Steve"

"Look Steve, if you're goign to talk about Thor..."

"Yes, it's about him why I called, he suffered a heart attack" Steve said bitterly.

"What?" Jane asked shocked.

"He suffered a heart attack once you left, the doctors say he might not make it through the night" Jane gasped in horror, pain and guilt.

"I called you assuming you would want to make him some company in his last moments" Steve cried silently through the phone.

"Which is the hospital?" Jane asked.

"The big one on seventh avenue" Jane immediately headed to the hospital, if Thor died it will be her fault, Jane was capable of killing herself, as in Romeo and Juliette, her life would be meaningless without him. She arrived and found a hurried doctor.

"Excuse me, could you give me an update about Thor Odinson?" Jane asked, her eyes were puffy from crying.

"Are you a family member?"

"I'm his wife, he has no other family" She said though she wasn't his wife, still.

"Mrs Odinson, we're sorry to inform you that Mr Odinson suffered a potential heart attack, we're doing our best to keep him alive but the possibilities are decreasing with each passing second" Jane nodded as more tears fell from her eyes, sobbing.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course, right this way" The doctor led Jane to Thor's room, her heart exploded with agony as she saw Thor laying on bed with tubes around him, his skin as pale as a ghost, he was in coma. She took a seat next to him and brushed his hair with her hand.

"I know you might not hear me, but even so I will express how I feel right now, I'm a bitch, I left you without an explanation, I was a stupid, but I felt so betrayed when I saw you kissing that woman that I don't even know what I became for a moment, jealousy consumed me and look where it has gotten us, me, mourning your absence and warm smile, and you at the edge of death, I cannot live without you Thor, you know it perfectly, you enchanted me since the first day we met with that beautiful smile, those stunning blue eyes, that silky blonde hair, your perfect face shape, your intense gaze, your deep voice, your muscular body, but what I like of you the most it's your sincerity, your kindness, your sweetness, your manners, your love, your positive spirit, and I shattered it all, I'm the responsible for everything that happened to you, I'm a horrible being, I feel disgust of myself, I refuse to live without you, please don't leave me, I love you; how ironic, you told me the same sentence and I didn't listen, what a fool I was" She cried and sobbed on his chest.

"Don't say all those untrue words again" A dozed voice said and Jane sat up as a lightning.

"Thor! You're awake! You're alive!" Jane hugged him carefully.

"Jane, don't you ever charge with the guilt of another person's fate, all those things you said about yourself are lies, you're an angel, my perfect soul mate" Thor said and tears streamed down her face.

"I know I made a terrible mistake going to the party, I hurt you, I will never forgive myself for that"

"Oh Thor, what have I done to deserve your love? I love you so much, I thought I was going to lose you, all for my fault"

"I love you with all my heart, and listen this, wherever I am, even in death, I will stand by you forever, I will never abandon you, I give you my word" He said.

"Does this mean you will still marry me? After all I put you through?" Jane asked in desbelief.

"Of course, I would never be with another woman but you, you're my world Jane, and I think you forgot this" Thor pulled out the ring and slid it on Jane's finger.

"Together forever, no matter what happens" Thor said and smiled.

"Together forever".


	7. Chapter 7 An Unforgettable Honeymoon

Two months later...

"Do you Thor Odinson, take Jane Foster to be your lawfully wedded wife, in wealth and poverty, in health and illness till death do you apart?

"I do" He looked at Jane affectionately.

"Do you Jane Foster, take Thor Odinson to be your lawfully wedded husband, in wealth and poverty, in health and illness till death do you apart?

"I do"

"Then by the power I possess I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" The priest finished and Thor pulled Jane close to him and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you Mrs Odinson" He smiled.

"I love you too Mr Odinson" Then they kissed again.

At the party, Steve, who was the best man offered a toast.

"I offer a toast to the newlywed couple, because I have seen the way they love each other, their love is so strong that I'd dare to say they would day for the other if that was the case, I have seen how they look at each other, with adoration and love, it's an unbreakable love, strong, confident, loyal, faithful, pure, passionate, truthful and intense. They have solved all the obstacles that life has put in their path, they have confronted everything together and that's a quality that deserves to be admired. To Thor and Jane!"

"To Thor and Jane" The people cheered raising their cups. Thor looked at Jane lovingly.

"To you"

"And to you"

Honeymoon...

Thor and Jane were departing in their flight to Hawaii, that was their first destiny. When they were entering the plane Jane was almost jumping from excitement.

"You look excited sweetheart" Thor said.

"Of course I am, we're going to Hawaii, and then France and Italy and Spain!"

"What about London?"

"Oh, I've gone to London a couple of times so it's not as exciting as the other places" Thor smiled at her enthusiasm. When they arrived to Hawaii, Jane was in awe with everything, the hotel where they were staying was very luxurious and spectacular. The night arrived and both of them were pretty tired, so they passed out once they touched their bed, the only thing breaking the silence was Thor's snores. In the morning they got up to make breakfast.

"What would you like to eat Mrs. Odinson?" Thor asked. He used to tease her since they got married about her new last name.

"I would love some hotcakes Mr. Odinson"

"Then let's make them" Thor was breaking eggs and Jane was trying to open a flour sack, she gave a final pull to open it up when a cloud of flour erupted into Thor's face and hair, Jane could not hold her laughter, she laughed louder and Thor glared at her.

"This is war, miss"

"What are you talking about?" She asked stepping back insinuating her husband's intentions when Thor picked up one of the eggs and smashed it against her hair. He erupted into laughter seeing his wife's expression.

"That's how it is? Then so be it" Jane said and threw more flour at Thor and ran around the kitchen giggling like a little girl, he chased her and emptied the milk on her face, then she took the strawberry syrup in her hand, and pointed it at him as a warning.

"No Jane, not the syrup, it's too much gummy" She made a mischievous smile and emptied the syrup in her husband's hair.

"You sought it" He took a tube of whipped cream, took and handful in his hand and smashed it in Jane's hair, she ran and took a bottle of honey and threw its contents in his shirt, he pursued her while she was throwing eggs at him. He found the liquid chocolate and some blueberries and threw them at her, they were giggling and enjoying their perfect moment together, then he caught her and kissed her on the lips.

"Look at this mess now, it was your fault" Jane declared.

"My fault? Who started to throw flour?"

"It was an accident"

"Whatever it was I enjoyed the moment"

"Yeah, me too"

"Would you like to shower with me, miss?"

"I'd love to"

They showered together, kissing and making love under the falling water, after cleaning up the kitchen they decided to go to the beach. Thor was wearing a green polo shirt and white shorts and Jane was wearing a matching swimsuit.

"Come to the water my love" Thor suggested.

"I will go after I have tanned my skin"

"And what if I disagree?"

"What are you thinking about? Don't you dare splash me into the water" He didn't answer, just looking at her body instinctively.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"You're so hot today, maybe you need some water to chill that body of yours"

"No, no Thor!" He carried her in his arms and splashed her into the water.

"You will pay for that!" She said and splashed him as well. She ran around the shore of the beach giggling as Thor pursued her, when he caught her he slipped to the ground, bringing her down along as well, he fell on his back and Jane was on top of him. They felt the passion run within each other, they kissed laying on the sand.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Paris, France...

After their successful and spectacular honeymoon in Hawaii, Thor and Jane embarked their trip to Paris, better known as the city of love, flying around the world in Thor's private jet was awesome. They arrived to their destination, and slept peacefully expecting their long and romantic date tomorrow. At the next morning, Thor and Jane enjoyed a few croissant with coffee milk; as the evening hit, Thor started to make plans, this place was the most important in their tour, because it's the city of love, he needed to impress his wife with something truly and extremely romantic. When everything was settled in his head, he departed with Jane to somewhere secret.

"Thor, can I open my eyes now?"

"Nope, wait a little longer" Then a few more blocks and Thor retired his hands from her face. Jane gasped in amusement. They were in a restaurant in front of The Eiffel Tower, with a special dinner for them. They took their respective seats and started to eat, when they finished, Thor had his trick under his sleeve.

"Wow Thor, this is wonderful"

"It is, let's play a game my love, close your eyes" He instructed her.

"Again?" She groaned.

"Yep, close your eyes" She did as she was told and closed her eyes, he pulled out a box full of bonbons and began to put each one inside Jane's mouth.

"What flavor is this my love?"

"Umm? Chocolate with strawberry cream"

"Beginner's luck, okay next one" He gave her the second chocolate.

"Almonds cream?"

"Why is this so easy to you?" He complained and she giggled.

"The next" He placed another one.

"Hazelnuts cream"

"You're not coopering my love" Then Thor put another one in Jane's mouth.

"Fruits?"

"Damn it, okay last one, be careful and focus" He placed the last chocolate and Jane's face frowned in confusion and in delight.

"Umm, it's delicious, what is it?"

"It's a mixture actually, made by myself, so... won't you guess?"

"I can't define the flavor but it's exquisite"

"You lose, it's a mixture of blueberries jam, with flaked peanuts and pomegranate syrup, do you like it?"

"I love it"

"Well, in case you did I brought another one so we can share it, mouth to mouth" He shifted the chocolate between each other's mouth pulling into a passionate kiss, tasting the chocolate as well.

"Look, the best part of the night" Thor pointed at the fireworks in the sky. He hugged her as they watched quietly the incredible bangs of the fireworks in the sky, snuggling around each other. This was one of the best days in their lives, and what it came after their romantic date would seal that magnificent moment.

Rome, Italy...

Thor and Jane were walking, taking hands as teenagers, giggling about silly jokes, Thor usually hugged her walking through the streets together, their love was indestructible, after his heart attack, he learned the lesson that he could not live without her, and she still blamed herself for that but Thor always told her it wasn't her fault.

"Are you enjoying the sunset?" Thor asked lovingly.

"It's beautiful" She answered.

"Let's walk a little longer" He offered with his hand as she took it. They arrived to a stunning lake.

"You don't really know how much I love you" He said and pulled her closer.

"Of course I know, because I feel the same way, my heart is swollen with love, and my mind get giddy every time I see you smile, butterflies flying around my stomach, as if I was a teenager girl" She said.

"I thought I was the only one" He said and kissed her passionately, enjoying the beautiful view.

Madrid, Spain...

Jane was checking some scientific results of her research, she was so busy that she didn't hear him coming, it was already late at night.

"Come on Jane, we're in our honeymoon, it's time to enjoy it as a couple, not to work" He took her folders and put them on the table.

"Thor, I need to do this research to get a job, you put it so difficult"

"Oh, am I difficult?"

"Stubborn"

"Entonces te mostraré cuan terco puedo llegar a ser" He said.

"What did you just say?" She asked.

"Then I will show you how stubborn I can get" He pushed her to their bed and began to tickle her.

"Tho-or s-stop, I-I can't bre-ath" She laughed louder as he continued to tickle her, she was fighting to put him away but he was very strong and big.

"Le-et's ma-ke a de-al" She said and he suddenly stopped.

"Which is?" He questioned with a cheeky smile.

"You know what I'm talking about" She said with a sexy expression.

"Let's get started then" He responded with a mischievous mood.

"Will you show me some words in Spanish?" She asked.

"Perhaps, depends on how you will treat me tonight"

They started to take off their clothes, throwing them across the room and making love violently, hitting the walls, they ended up on the floor, asleep snuggled into each other's bodies with only a sheet as their protection.

London, England...

Today was the last day for Thor and Jane's honeymoon, Thor was planning something special of her liking.

"Come on Jane, we're going out"

"Wait a minute!" She came from their hotel room.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Absolutely"

They arrived to the point where Thor was planning to go, it was The London Eye.

"Thor... Is this?"

"Aye, The London Eye, wanna go up and try it?"

"Of course, I've always wanted to since I first visited London but I had never time to do it"

"That's good, because I'm taking you up in your first time" They entered the big wheel as it started to roll slowly.

"I brought you here because I know how much you love stars, so from here you can see them a little closer" He explained as they got to the highest point.

"Oh Thor, I love you so much, this is perfect" She kissed him on the cheek.

"And the best part is the view of the city, look at all the city lights" Thor said.

"Yeah, it's awesome" She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Jane"

"I love you too Thor"

And with that they kissed, enjoying their last day of their trip, because tomorrow, they were heading back home, back to New York.


	8. Chapter 8 A Joyful Surprise

A year later...

Thor and Jane had enjoyed their new life as a married couple like nobody else had. They had gone to many interesting places in their honeymoon. Their love was something wonderful, these few months have been very special for them, Thor was now a famous lawyer and was earning much more money than before, and Jane was working with Tony in Stark Industries as a scientist and astrophysicist, she was earning a lot of money too, they lived in their beautiful mansion enjoying their daily life. Their life together was built, there was just one thing left to do. They were having lunch when Steve called.

"Hello?"

"Hello Thor, this is Steve, I called to let you know that you're already an uncle, Maria gave birth to our son moments ago and we would like you and Jane to be here"

"That's awesome friend! Where's the hospital?"

"It's on seventh avenue, the biggest one"

"Alright, we'll be there as soon as we can" Then Thor hung up.

"Is Steve a dad already?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, the little one was born, let's go see him" Thor said to Jane as they headed to the hospital which was about six blocks away. They entered the room filled with balloons and a ecstatic group of avengers. Tony was with his pregnant wife Pepper, Natasha and Clint were looking at each other with love and adoration, and Bruce just stood there; Steve's wife was laying tired on bed, with a bundle of blue blankets in her arms.

"Hi Uncle Thor, come and see your nephew James Gregory Rogers" Steve said proudly.

"He's so much like you Captain" Thor said at the big baby boy, who had a tuft of blonde hair barely noticeable, a little nose, lips and ears, the baby opened his eyes a little and they were like Steve's, a bright color blue. But he had his mother's features.

"Yes, he's my son after all" Steve joked and Maria glared at him.

"Capsicle's swimmers are very strong, look at this Mini Steve, I'm pretty sure he inherited his father's strength" Tony joked.

"Do you want to hold him, Jane?" Steve asked seeing at how amused was Jane looking at the baby.

"Really? But I don't know how to hold a baby" Jane was caught out of guard with his requirement.

"Nonsense, he's your nephew and you will need the practice" Maria chuckled and Jane blushed.

"Put your arms like this and be sure to support his head" Maria explained and Jane did what she said and held the baby. Thor just stood there watching his wife carrying a baby with amusement.

"Now give him to me, I will need extra practice when Baby Girl Stark makes her arrival" Tony said and took the baby from Jane's arms.

"He's truly anxious" Pepper said rubbing her belly.

After spending hours watching the new Rogers, Thor and Jane headed back home, not confessing the emotions they felt in the hospital. They arrived as he got horny, he started kissing her neck, whispering naughty words in her ear, she giggled and let go, he carried her to their bedroom, where they took off their clothes and started to make love, moaning with pleasure. They fell asleep tangled in each other's legs.

Two months later...

Thor woke up to the gagging noise of retching and coughing coming from the bathroom, he walked towards it and opened the door to find his wife knelt and leaned against the toilet, vomiting violently, he held back her hair and rubbed circles in her back.

"Love, are you sick?" He asked with worry and concern.

"I think so, I feel horrible and nauseated" She said weakly, her body shaking from weakness.

"Come on, I'll tell Anthony you're not going to work today, you probably caught the flu" Thor said helping her to stand up and flushing the toilet.

"I will make an appointment with my doctor to see what medication I should get" Jane said and Thor gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I would love to go with you my love but I have an important lawsuit to attend today, I'll be back at seven, call me if you feel unwell"

"Okay, love you" She said.

"I love you too" He kissed her head and left.

At the hospital...

Jane was sitting in the waiting hall, waiting for her turn and bitting her nails nervously, suspecting the cause of her sudden sickness.

"Jane Odinson?"

"That would be me" Jane said and sat up.

"Come right this way" The nurse said and guided her.

"Good morning Doctor Walts"

"Good morning Mrs Odinson, come in" The Doctor said.

"Doctor, I came here because I've been feeling pretty bad this past week" Jane explained.

"What are the symptoms?" He asked.

"Nauseas, dizziness, puking, I've been feeling more tired than usual lately and sometimes I feel very hungry"

"Well, let's take a look at that"

At night...

Thor came very tired and exhausted from his lawsuit, he threw his suitcase on the couch and decided to see Jane.

"Jane, sweetheart I'm home" Thor called and Jane came. He greeted her with a soft kiss but he knew something was out of place.

"Hi honey, how was your lawsuit?" She asked as he sighed.

"Truly boring actually, but I won" He said and she kissed him.

"That's my lawyer husband, you're the best" She said proudly.

"I don't think so but anyways, how was your day? Did the appointment go well?" He asked.

"Better than I expected" She said with a big smiled, wider than usual.

"I see, someone's got a big smile on her angelic face. What is it?" She took a few seconds to speak and a deep breath.

"Thor, I'm pregnant" She sighed and smiled expecting him to say or do something comforting.

"What?" He whispered in shock, it was the only word he managed to say.

"I'm pregnant" She handed him the ultrasound picture and his eyes went wide open, not taking off his eyes from the picture of his baby, their baby. The shock just would not let him speak.

"Thor, please say something" She said with a weak voice, fighting back the tears forming in her eyes.

"Jane, this is wonderful!" He said and lifted her up and began to spin her around.

"Isn't it amazing?" She said with joy and excitement.

"Jane, you left me speechless with just two words, even when I'm a lawyer" He chuckled and she smiled.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world; you and this little one are my new universe, whatever the future holds, nothing can change my joy and excitement from today in forward, I want to shout it to the world" He placed his hand on her belly affectionately.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents!" She said.

"Neither can I, the day I met you was the best of my life, if I weren't distracted as usually I would have never met you, and I'm grateful for it" He said.

"I'm grateful for that day also, it brought me to you" She said.

"I can't still believe it, I don't know if I can wait to meet him" Thor said pointing at her stomach.

"Oh no Mister, this baby is going to be a girl, I can feel it" Jane said and raised an eyebrow.

"Is this a bet Mrs. Odinson?" He asked playfully.

"Definitely"

"Okay, let's make a deal, you get to name the baby if it's a girl and I choose the name if it's a boy" He said with a cheeky smile.

"Deal"

Thor knelt to the level of her still flat stomach and placed his hand on it.

"Hello in there, I'm your daddy, I'm so happy with your existence that I can no longer hold my tears, I know you're a little boy even if your mother says otherwise, I'm so eager to meet you, you're our little miracle, the beginning of our future together, your mother and I love you so much already" He kissed her belly with tenderness and pride. Jane just ran her hand through his straight blonde hair and let the tears fall, seeing her husband talking to their child with such adoration was like magic, he was going to spoil their child rotten and he was going to be an amazing father.

The next morning...

Thor was jogging around the city along with Steve, exercising to maintain his muscles intact, he was in a very good mood, knowing he was going to be a father made him beam, he smiled at least every five minutes.

"Thor what's up with you today mate? You're unusually beaming" Steve said.

"I am, something awesome happened" He answered and smiled.

"Care to share?" Steve asked and Thor's smile grew wider.

"I'm going to be a dad" With that Steve stopped the run.

"Jane is pregnant? Oh man that's great! James will get a little cousin to play with" Steve said breathlessly from the fatigue.

"Way to go dude! Congratulations!" Steve said and patted Thor's back.

"Aye, I'm so happy but scared at the same time, what if I don't know how to be a father and I mess it up?" Thor confessed.

"Don't worry, that's a phase every father goes through, I felt the same when Maria told me she was pregnant, but once you hold your child the first time it's magical, all your fears fade away, you suddenly know all your baby's wishes, it's normal to be scared, that just means you're going to be an amazing father" Steve said and Thor nodded.

"Thanks Steve, that encouraged me a lot" Thor said.

"That's what friends are for"

"I can't wait to see Jane growing round with our baby" Thor admitted.

"I was the same, I'll give you a counsel though, don't ever, ever, tell her she's fat, you don't wanna know what happens next" They both laughed. These were going to be the longest nine months ever.

Meanwhile...

Jane and Darcy were wandering around by Darcy's request. Jane wasn't very pleased doing so but she had to, for her friend's sake. They were walking through Central Park when Jane started to get nauseous and dizzy. Her brow and hands were sweating and his vision was becoming fuzzy and blurry.

"Jane, you don't look so great, what's wrong?" Darcy asked.

"I... don't... excuse me" Jane's hand flew to her mouth and ran to a trashcan where she threw up.

"Jane! What the hell is going on with you? Don't you like the smell of hot dogs?" Darcy asked surprised.

"Don't mention that food again" Jane said and a worse wave of nausea hit her, she puked once more, dry heaving, and stood up shaking.

"I'm sorry, are you sick?"

"No, something better"

"Then why the sudden nausea?" Then Darcy's brain caught up what she was trying to say.

"Oh my god... you're pregnant!" Darcy squealed and Jane smiled.

"Yeah"

"I can't believe it! You're gonna be a mommy and Thor's gonna be a daddy! How did he take it?"

"The best way possible, he was so shocked and excited at the same time, he looked so cute and stunned, he was even babbling" Jane giggled.

"That sounds like The Big Guy, I'll be the coolest aunt in the world for Thor Jr" Darcy said as Jane slapped her head and laughed.

"I think it's a girl" Jane said confidently.

"I say there's a little boy in there" Darcy said as Jane rolled her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9 Sudden Nightmares

Three months later...

Thor and Jane were on their way to the hospital for Jane's appointment, today they would be able to find out the gender of the baby. Jane's belly have increased its size significantly, and Thor was ecstatic, she was now five months pregnant with a enormous belly. He was driving and she was next to him.

"Honey?"

"Yes?"

"Won't you be disappointed if the baby is a girl, right?"

"Jane, as long as our baby is healthy I will be more than pleased, I don't care about the gender but I'd rather expect a boy, because I could teach him everything I know, I will teach him how to play football and definitely how to surf, which is my country's traditional sport, without the problem of pursuing him everywhere he goes, and the dating thing; but if it's a girl I will be as happy as if it were a boy"

"So all you're afraid of is the dating thing?" She giggled.

"Why are you laughing at me? It's a task every father must do, keep his daughter's safety"

"I already can see you around, she will be such a daddy's girl, you'll be wrapped around her little finger"

"Perhaps" He laughed as they arrived to the hospital. They were sitting in the waiting hall.

"Jane Odinson?" A nurse asked.

"Right here" She answered.

"Follow me" They entered a small room.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Odinson, how's that little one doing?"

"It's doing perfectly" Jane said smiling.

"That's good, now lay down to see what your baby's gender is" He said and Jane did as she was told.

"This might be a little bit freezing" He warned and spread a cold gel on Jane's protruding belly as she slightly jumped. In the 4D screen could be seem a little baby, tears formed in their eyes.

"That's our baby, Thor" Jane whispered in adoration.

"Yes it is" He whispered back.

"Are you ready Mr and Mrs. Odinson?" The doctor asked and they nodded enthusiastically. He moved the sensor acroos Jane's belly.

"Come on, move that little leg" The doctor said referring to the baby.

"Ah, here you go. Congratulations Mr and Mrs. Odinson, you're having a baby boy!" The doctor said pointing at the baby's little genitals.

"Yes!" Thor jumped from his seat as a sign of victory, Jane just rolled her eyes as surrender, knowing that her husband had won their little bet. She wanted so badly a baby girl, maybe the next time. They arrived to their mansion and Thor started mocking.

"Who's the disappointed now?" He asked mockingly to Jane and she just ignored him, of course she was happy for her baby boy, but Thor was unsupportable sometimes. They went to bed and slept peacefully until Thor started to have strange dreams.

"He was in a kind of bridge with volominous colors, it was a rainbow. He was dressed in a strange armor with some kind of hammer in his hand, then he saw his brother attacking him, with another armor, was Loki not dead? He wondered. Then he punched him back, bolting lightning with his hammer, then he began to destroy the bridge, crushing it with his hammer.

"IF YOU DESTROY THE BRIDGE YOU WILL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!" His brother yelled.

"Forgive me Jane" He said, then he gave a last hit to the bridge which exploded sending them in the air, they were falling to nowhere till their father caught them, was he alive too?

"I COULD HAVE DONE IT! I COULD HAVE DONE IT FATHER! FOR YOU, FOR US!" Their father shook his head in disapproval and Loki let go of Thor's hand.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed while stirring in bed which woke Jane up.

"Thor, baby wake up!" Jane stirred him and he sat up straight, his brow covered with sweat and breathing heavily.

"Thor, what were you dreaming of?" Jane asked concerned.

"I'm sorry I scared you Jane, it was just a nightmare, it's nothing, go back to sleep"

"No, it can't be nothing when you were screaming to the top of your lungs like that, look at you, you're terrified, please tell me"

"It was so weird, but at the same time so real. I was in a rainbow bridge, dressed in a nordic armor, my deceased brother was there fighting me for some reason, he was wearing armor as well, I was shocking him with my hammer which was creating lightning, then I put the hammer above him and he could not get up for some reason, I called the hammer back and I started to break the bridge and I mentioned you because I wasn't going to see you again, apologizing; the the bridge exploded and sent us flying to nowhere till my deceased father caught us, my brother that he could have done it, father shook his head in disapproval, then Loki seeing he had disappointed father, let go of my hand, falling to the empty space"

"That's terrible, maybe it was just a nightmare" Jane consoled him.

"But it was so real"

"Calm down honey, it was just a bad dream" Jane said.

"I guess you're right, Jane" He kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I woke you up in a terrible scare" He said.

"It's okay, now rest, you're tired" Jane said as they went back to sleep, Thor was still unsure about that dream, it seemed so real, like a memory, but it was another puzzle he needed to complete.

"Oh my god" Jane gasped and sat up, rubbing her belly.

"What is it?" Thor asked alarmed.

"The baby kicked!" Jane said excitedly.

"Really?" He asked incredulously as Jane took his hand and placed it on her round belly where their baby had kicked a moment before, waiting for the baby to kick again, then Thor felt a strong kick against his hand.

"He's kicking!" Thor said ecstatic.

"It's his first kick!" Jane said placing her hand on his.

"Wow, it seems so surreal and amazing" He said in awe with a big smile on his face, rubbing Jane's belly as the baby kicked again.

"You've made me so happy Jane, I love you so much and I love our baby" Thor said as they kissed, then all of sudden his fears faded away and they were replaced by joy, excitement and happiness.


End file.
